


Naïve

by beep__beep



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For our boi Yoosung, Just Yoosung and V, Kinda happier than Canon, MC is there though, One-Sided Attraction, Post Game, Rated T for Mild Language, Reader Is Not MC, They're all there - Freeform, Unrequited Love, but not really as mains, it's a love triangle folks, spoilers for 707's real name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beep__beep/pseuds/beep__beep
Summary: V was now becoming much more public with his photography career, which included hosting public exhibits for all to see. When you head to one with new college acquaintance Yoosung Kim, you luck out and his relations get you to speak with the man one-on-one.Soon enough, you're becoming closer to Yoosung and thus often seeing his friends in the RFA; including V. You begin to take interest in the man (despite the jokes that Yoosung was oh so in love with you), thus seeing him as much as you can.Your relationship slowly progresses, you making sure not to rush V after all that he's been through; but as it does so, the actions of your good old gaming university friend make you think the jokes of his feelings aren't jokes at all. And, of course, of all people, it just had to be V to take your heart.TL;DR shameless love triangle but that's the RFA's biggest problem, aka they are happy so so are we.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreading? I dunno 'em. 
> 
> Ehhh. I proofread a little so I hope it's not too bad? Yeah. 
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

  
As an assignment for your photography study class, you were required to visit an exhibit and write a report on it. Your professor had also suggested to speak to the photographer about their work if you had the lucky chance to do so.

For the project, you planned to go see the popular Korean photographer V. His work was very admired and respected throughout the industry, and many considered him remarkable. Though, one thing about him was that he was very private; not even typically showing himself in public. Thus, it was a big deal when it was revealed he would freely be attending the presentation and openly talking to those there.

The exhibit was today, Friday, a little while from now, at 2 p.m(/14). So... Only fifty-three more minutes. You probably shouldn't have been overthinking it that much, but your excitement couldn't help it; plus, you definitely couldn't deny that the literature class you were currently in was extremely boring. So it _did_ help you pass the time.

Your thoughts were interrupted when you suddenly heard an obnoxious game theme music playing somewhat quietly from behind you. Turning around to see where it came from, you saw a guy who seemed about twenty years old muttering to himself as he quickly pressed buttons on his laptop, shutting down the noise. He sighed of relief as he looked up and saw the professor hadn't noticed. He then began to fumble frantically with the plug on his headphones, to connect them to the computer. Even after a few seconds he was still struggling.

"Here, put it there," you told him, semi-vaguely, gesturing to a spot on his computer. He tried to do so, and it worked.

"Oh... Thanks, haha. I'm sorry if I distracted you... I don't use the school laptops that much. God, I must look like an idiot-" he continued to ramble, appearing somewhat self-conscious. While he was talking, you took a moment to look at him; he had blond hair with a few pins lazily placed to the side, and judging from his eyes, he seemed to be exhausted.

Realizing he would otherwise keep going on, you interrupted, "No, it's fine. But really, you shouldn't play video games in class." Still, you lowered your voice for the last part, and moments later questioned if it was really your place to tell him that anyway. What's done is done, right? He couldn't be too angry...

"Oh." He said simply, before going on, "I guess I shouldn't, right? That's what everyone keeps telling me. Maybe if I paid attention I'd actually do well again- but this game! It's so addicting- oh. Sorry. I'm sure you don't mind about that." That time, he stopped himself. You supposed he used to be a good student, but his video games had made him slip. A common story, but it still felt odd- what with the sudden change? Was it because of the "freedom" of university? Many students suddenly dropped in grades once they were away from home at last. You decided it wouldn't be appropriate for you to ask him such things, so you just nodded.

"Right. Well... Try not to open it in class. You should really pay attention since the exams are soon..." You trailed off, beginning to turn your own attention back to the professor.

"Exams...?" He sounded genuinely surprised, and also slightly nervous, which made you feel a little bad for him if you were being perfectly honest.

You turned back to him, "Yeah. The literature one is in a few weeks... How could you have missed this? Everyone talks about them." You stated, matter-of-factly. How immersed in his games had this guy been?

"Really? God... I guess I should pay more attention then... Thanks, haha." He told you, and you nodded before finally returning to listen to your class. That marked the end of that conversation you had with the guy, and you weren't watching him completely, but he seemed to be trying to at least somewhat get himself to focus. Of course, you didn't know him but for his education's sake, you were glad.

Soon enough, class ended and you joined the cluster of your classmates leaving to go home or wherever else they needed to be; for you, the exhibit. You had a rough idea of approximately where it was, which was the middle of the downtown city; so you got on a bus to there and then searched up the address on your phone to get a better idea of where you were headed.

The bus soon began to start moving, but made an abrupt stop not even seconds later noticing that there were still a few people who were rushing to get on. Looking, you noticed one of them was the guy you had talked to in your class earlier.

He ended up going to sit near you, and you engaged in casual conversation; you found out that his name was Yoosung, and that he was actually heading to V's exhibit, too. From what he told you, he knew V personally and he and a few others were going to support him. You mentioned how it was the first time he was being so public, and he briefly said something about how he's glad, as it's also happening to how he was personally as well. You didn't wish to ask more about that, as that's private matter and you didn't want to pry. However, you did admit it was quite interesting; it made you wonder more about V.

The two of you soon arrived at your stop, and you got off and headed to the building. Its appearance matched the one you had seen online, which gave you confidence that you were in the right place and wouldn't end up embarrassing yourself. Glancing at your watch, you noticed that you were a bit early; hopefully it would be alright.

You and Yoosung then took the elevator to the top floor, the final location of the exhibit. When you got there, you scanned the room; it looked how you typically expected an exhibit, with displays throughout the room. There were also security guards at some angles, though they seemed to sense Yoosung and thus have no problem with you being there; you didn't expect them to be there, but it's not like you were an expert on these events. Towards the end of the room was a small group chatting to each other. Perhaps those were who Yoosung was meeting? And that meant V was there also. Truth be told you had absolutely no clue what he looked like, so your curiosity was bubbling.

"Do you want to talk to V?" Yoosung asked you, interrupting your taking notice of the area.

"Yes!" You responded, a little too excited. "I mean... If I can. Won't it be awkward if I just suddenly go there?" You questioned him. Of course you'd love to get the chance to talk to V in private, but the last thing you wanted to do was upset him. And so your nerves were trying to the best of you.

Yoosung shrugged, "I can just say you're with me... I'm sure they won't really mind. Come on! I- if you want to, of course." He smiled lightly while saying that, which somewhat reassured you. Also the fact that he, too, seemed to have had mixed thoughts about the situation.

But it was an amazing opportunity for you, so you had to take the chance. You agreed, and the two of you thus set off for the group in the corner.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Chapter 2 is here, so yay~
> 
> I hope you enjoy and feedback is appreciated :D

"If this is your way of getting comfortable, then I'm very glad for you." You could barely hear a man, rather well-dressed (though you couldn't see his face from your position), speaking as you approached the little group. Another nodded at his comment, while some made simple responses to go along with it. 

"Yoosungie!" A man in the group cheered and waved, coming up to the two of you. He began messing around and saying overall silly things, Yoosung just responding lazy and annoyed drabbles like "Yeah, right, Saeyoung..." 

You took a look at the guy who was supposedly Saeyoung; he had wavy bright red hair which made him easily stick out of a crowd, and a funky pair of glasses striped yellow and gray. Only a few moment later did he notice you, "Oh, Yoosungie, who's this? Did you get a girlfriend and not tell me?!" He whined obnoxiously, pouting. 

"What!? No! I mean- this is (y/n), from university. She wanted to see V! That's it!" Yoosung said, clearly flustered by the comments.

"Oh!" Saeyoung exclaimed, "A surprise guest! How very fascinating! I must introduce you to the man of the hour, right this moment; before he is occupied! Come with me, fine lady!" He proclaimed dramatically, motioning for you to go with him.

Before you could do so, the well-dressed man you had noticed earlier approached you, "Saeyoung? What is going on here, and who is this? If you need my bodyguards I can-" He spoke, eyeing you sternly. 

"I, uhm- I'd just like to speak to V, if I can." You responded hastily. 

"Oh. You must be here for the exhibit. He will be starting rather soon, so please just wait-" the man continued. 

"Jumin!! Don't be so mean! Yoosung brought her. She just wants to talk to V a little!"

"Hmm? Right. I didn't realize you were his guest," he apologized, "I'm very sorry. I can see if he has a moment." Supposedly-Jumin told you. You were rather surprised he had agreed and shifted moods so quickly, but you wouldn't dare to mention it.

"Thank you so much!" You smiled at him. 

"Yes." He responded, before turning to Yoosung, "And Yoosung. Please notify us if you're going to take someone to these events. It's not good if somebody unplanned shows up to what's supposed to be for RFA." 

"R-right. Sorry," said Yoosung, sheepishly. Jumin then proceeded to walk away to everyone else; some of them who had turned to your direction. You attempted to ignore them for the time being, watching as Saeyoung continued make jokes and Yoosung complained to them. 

Soon enough, Jumin returned to you all, "V has agreed to speak with you. Saeyoung. Please go take her and stay with them to ensure everything is well." With that, he quickly left back to the rest of the group.

"Aye! Congratulations, fine lady! With me." He acted out again, and you only shook your head as you followed him. Looking back you noticed that Yoosung had went to join the others in what you assumed from Jumin's previous comment was something called the RFA group. 

You then approached another man, who was resting at a table to the side of everyone else. He was rapidly flipping through papers, not even very much looking at them, muttering something to himself about how he "couldn't wait to read these properly again". Although it was indoors, he wore sunglasses; you also noticed his striking blue hair, which oddly enough, suited him well. 

"V." Saeyoung tapped the man's shoulder, causing him to look from his files to the two of you. 

"Saeyoung, yes." He responded calmly. You couldn't tell exactly but he appeared to switch his gaze to you, "Have you brought someone?"

"Why indeed I did!" Saeyoung cheered, getting back into what seemed to be his usual jumpy mood. "This is (y/n)! She wants to talk with you! And I have to watch so that nobody dies." Saeyoung did a salute before stepping back. You honestly didn't know how to respond to that comment, so naturally you didn't and hesitantly moved towards V. That Saeyoung guy was certainly a character, wasn't he?

"Yes, alright. Come, have a seat, (y/n)." V instructed you politely, and you did so. He then placed his documents in a file folder, before again addressing you. "So," he smiled, "what would you like to speak about?" 

"Right!" You attempted to remember your questions, but then realized you didn't have anything set; you had planned to talk to him about the photos in the exhibit, and that was still in your best-case-scenario where you could meet him for even a little while. "Uhm… I just wanted to ask you about the photos for your exhibit. If you don't mind…"

V nodded, and as you asked more and more began to explain simply about some of the photos he had taken. Occasionally he'd talk about how he'd gotten them; it was interesting to hear of all the different locations and travels he'd been through. Eventually he even showed you a few copies he had made of them, letting you look through them freely. You were glad that he was easy to talk to and he seemed to enjoy having the conversation with you. 

Soon enough you were notified by someone you didn't recognize but was probably from the group that V's exhibit was starting. You thanked him and exchanged pleasantries more so for goodbyes, before he went his way to greet the arrivals. Taking out your papers, you began to write out the basics of what V had told you for your school project. 

When you had a set of notes prepared, you took some time to wander around the exhibit yourself; that was why you were here, after all. Of course, V's photos were all amazing. Most of them were of nature scenes, and there as even one with someone you recognized from the group as a model. With all the different landscapes, he would have certainly had to travel a lot to get such a variety of pictures; you admired his efforts greatly. 

Scanning the room after you had been around the small selection once, you noticed V towards the front. He was occasionally greeting those who entered, as well as appearing to maintain a conversation with another woman. You were glad that it appeared the place had a good turnout; that must be good for V's career, right? And you definitely wanted him to continue it. 

Eventually you again ran into Yoosung, who was staring sadly at one of the pictures from a distance. It was an older one from the description, from over three years ago. The photo was pretty; it displayed a small flower laying on a mountain edge. It was one of the only few in the exhibit that hadn't been taken within the year; you wondered why it was chosen. 

You obviously didn't want to pester him on his thoughts since it was most likely personal, but you did go up to him to say hi. At first he flinched, not expecting that someone would have come up to him; after a second or so he sighed and turned to you. "Oh, hey, (y/n)..." You could tell he was still somewhat upset. Perhaps you shouldn't have interrupted him...

"So... Are you enjoying the exhibit?" He asked you, appearing to want to drive away from the subject as well. 

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! It's lots of fun." You added, "Thanks for bringing me to talk to V. Even if we barely know each other. "

He nodded, "Yeah, sure. Since it was important to you." He smiled, and you did back; he was certainly really nice, too. 

You kept lightly talking with him, until you realized you had to leave to go home. You said goodbye to Yoosung, saying you'd see each other at school. As you were about to leave, you also thanked V, who was still by the door, again. He accepted and told you he was glad to help you. You noticed a woman next to him, who you saw before, eyeing you somewhat oddly but not enough for it to be a care. 

With that you took your leave; next priority, preparing your report. And, well, reading your novel for literature class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed~


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! First of all I'd like to say sorry that nothing super exciting really happens in this chapter since it's kind of just filler, but oh well. We'll see V again next chapter ;)
> 
> Also, ya boi is finally gonna start the V Route this weekend, so wish me luck lol. Let's hope it's a good time. I'll only be able to play on weekends so it'll take a while, but eh, it'll be fun (*^▽^*)
> 
> Moving on, here's the actual chapter. Heh.

The next day, you arrived at your literature class, worn out from the rest of the day. It had been busy, with lots of things to do in class, as well as finishing up your literature homework since your night was spent on your report. You were never too religiously focused on school, so it was probably the fate of your own procrastination; but you were tired nonetheless.

You had arrived to class a couple minutes early, to hopefully have time to review your homework before handing it in. Yoosung was already there; he looked the same, which wasn't surprising. He had his headphones in and he was muttering something into their speaker; you supposed he was still playing his video game. It was an interesting contrast, the two of you. Neither of you could keep up and were both exhausted, for you because of your focus on school and for him doing everything he could to avoid it.

After a few more moments of playing (and quite vigorous key-smashing), he cheered happily before removing his headset and turning to you. "Awesome! Hey, (y/n), we won the game!"

You sighed, though you couldn't help but chuckle at his spirit. "Congratulations, Yoosung."

It was obvious he was very proud of himself; he went on to talk about how he was in the world rankings on his game (apparently called LOLOL), and that it was probably his favorite thing in the world. Of course, it was good he was enjoying himself, but it sounded like he was way too addicted to this game...

Before you could bring up the subject matter, the professor came in and your class started. Either way, would it really be good for you to bring that up to him? You still just met him yesterday… though it was in some parts a health concern.

Remembering, you quickly read through your homework before it was snatched by your professor. Once that was collected, class began and it was announced you'd already be starting to read yet another book; it was literature class, but you still thought that was a lot.

In class that day you ended up writing about the previous book (again), as well as introduce the new book. It was over faster than you expected, and soon enough you were preparing to head out.

You walked with Yoosung to the autobus, as you both were again heading to the same place. When you asked him where he was going that day, he told you he was meeting with somebody from the group you saw yesterday; apparently his name was Zen. You doubted that was his real name, but of course, you didn't pry.

He asked you, too, and you told him lamely you were just going home to your apartment. He seemed surprised that you didn't live in the dorms; though that was expected, since most people who went to your university did.

Either way, you continued to talk simply through the ride and when the two of you departed, continuing along the side of the street. You maintained your conversation as you walked, until soon you stopped in front of a small building.

You both made an abrupt stop, as you weren't able to exactly move forward on the sidewalk. There was a small group of girls, clearly teenagers, crowding around a man; you recognized him, but you didn't know from where. He must have been famous to get this attention, after all.

"Zen!" Yoosung called out to him, causing him to look up. He finished speaking with the girls and they soon cleared, allowing him to enter your view. You had to admit, he was exceptionally pretty; no wonder he got fawned over.

"Hey, Yoosung," Zen responded simply, turning to the two of you as Yoosung moved to step forward. Then Zen turned to you, "And who's the lady?"

You introduced yourself, and Zen did slightly flirt with you and tease Yoosung; but that wasn't surprising from what seemed to just be his character. ...Was everyone in this RFA group like this? It made you wonder what type of group this even was. But nonetheless, they all seemed to be at least somewhat fond of each other from what you could tell; so you were glad for them.

Dazed from your rambles, you made slight conversation before excusing yourself to go home. The two men bid you goodbye, and thus you worked your way to your apartment.

There you spent some time to yourself, before continuing to work on your photography report; you managed to get through it pretty easily, since the subject interested you.

While you were writing the portion on V's exhibit, it was enjoyable to think back to the past day. You really had a good time; especially so the highlight experience of getting to talk with V personally. After all, you'd always admired him for his work, but it's obviously much more special to have that experience of speaking with him.

It was nice thinking that V seemed to be easygoing and passionate about his works when he was talking to you, as others would have been colder. He had told you lots about his collections and a few times briefly of his travels, which gave you a good amount of information to work into your project. Of course, it was also just nice knowing for yourself, too. You had always idolized V, and getting to know little parts of just how he did his work was thrilling for you.

With your enthusiasm, you ended up finishing your essay earlier than you had expected. While you were writing, you realized something you didn't know was V's actual name; you thus tried to look it up. Somewhat disappointingly, you ended up only finding out that he hadn't revealed it to the public. Maybe he'd reveal it soon, with how things were going? Or he may just wish to stay anonymous for his own safety. Your curiosity selfishly wanted V to tell it soon, but you did try to realize that was his decision.

You soon realized that you were again lost in your thoughts, but it's not like you minded. Since you'd finished your work you were free to do whatever, right? Even if it was nonsense obsessing on a man you'd spoken to once. A _lovely_ once.

Perhaps you'd be able to see him again.

Perhaps that's wishful thinking. But you could dream.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup! I'm not dead! Huzzah. 
> 
> Jkjk but seriously it's been almost a month?? The chapter isn't even long?? I'm-- [Was gonna leave it there, but I'm sorry? Eh...?)
> 
> Well anyway. Chapter 4 is here, my dudes! It's kinda another filler chapter (rip). Next chapter will be the party so yay! (?) I hope you enjoy~

 

It wasn't like you were exactly _using_ Yoosung to try to get to see your certain favorite photographer. Of course, it was a plus, but it was never your pure intention.

Over the past month or so, you had become much better friends with Yoosung; and so occasionally seeing the RFA. Usually it was never all at once, just sometimes passing by a few of them.

They didn't necessarily go out of their way to talk to you, but definitely didn't seem to generally mind. Saeyoung would always joke around that you and Yoosung were dating; Yoosung sometimes got flustered at the comments but that just appeared to be his personality.

You only saw Jumin and his office assistant, Jaehee Kang, once passing by. Both of them were kind to you, but seemed to be suspicious of why you were following around Yoosung. Zen was there a couple of times, and he was friendly with you albeit a little flirty.

Also, you'd found out that Saeyoung had a brother, though you never met him; he seemed to be private from what you heard but nobody went into much detail in front of you. Understandable, as it's not like you exactly knew them well.

And, of course, V. Since the exhibit, you'd gotten to see him three times; once by himself and twice with Saeyoung. Both times he had continued to be kind to you, and you enjoyed talking to him. He seemed to be in good spirits and would tell you more about his works. You of course didn't know much about him personally (he tended to stay professional), but he and the other RFA members had mentioned a few things for you to generally understand at least something.

As a matter of fact, you were getting to see V again on that day; apparently he wanted to meet with Yoosung, who wanted to take you since he still wasn't very fond of him. It would be after school, at a café by the university. You had to admit you felt a little out of place budging into their meeting; but you were happy to go nonetheless. You'd get to see V, and he hopefully wouldn't be upset you were there.

The end of the day came sooner than you thought, and you were soon off to the café with Yoosung. You headed there together after class; it was only a short walk away from the university.

When you arrived, V was already there waiting. He had gotten himself a cup of tea, and sat towards the back of the shop. Like usual, he still had his sunglasses with him, but they were just on the table as opposed to him wearing them.

You both ordered and then went to sit down. V said hello, telling Yoosung about something for a party that they were apparently hosting as a part of their organization. You'd heard a little about it and it seemed like a nice event; apparently also very successful.

Otherwise they minimally spoke to you; it did _somewhat_ feel like you were a third wheel to them, but not extremely. Afterwards Yoosung excused himself for a moment, leaving you with V.

The both of you were silent for a moment, until he asked, "Why are you always staying with Yoosung lately?"

He seemed to sense that the question had caught you off guard, and so added, "Not that I mind you're here. I'm just honestly curious… Now that I have a chance to ask."

You didn't know exactly how to respond since it's not like you were thinking about it; why were you going everywhere with him? Sure, you'd become good friends, but it probably seemed odd for the RFA. Yoosung didn't seem like someone who would just randomly show off people.

"Um. I… Don't really know." You admitted, and V laughed a little at your silliness. "I guess just since we're friends?" You told him finally, vaguely.

V sighed but nodded, "Yes. Well, either way, if you're available you should come visit our party."

He was inviting you to the party? It was kind of surprising; you didn't really have anything to benefit to it. You'd feel bad going without anything to contribute...

"Of course. When is it?" But then again, you couldn't help yourself. It's a charity, you could always just donate, right? Even if you didn't have anything fancy to offer, you really did want to go.

V gave you a place card with the location and time details; the party would be in only a week, so that must be why the group was frantically prepping for it.

You also couldn't help it when you asked reluctantly, "You'll be there, right?"

It was probably an obvious question nonetheless, but V told you, "Yes, of course. Everyone in RFA will be there."

"Oh! Right I'll see you there then," Your reply was somewhat sheepish, and V laughed a little but didn't seem overall phased.

A moment later Yoosung was back, and V stated that he had to go in order to meet a businessman attending the party.

You both said goodbye, and then continued to talk at the café. You told Yoosung that V had invited you to the party; he seemed excited you would be going. Apparently he didn't have a car, so you offered to pick him up from the university; he was glad for that, too.

Time passed by and you realized you had to go, and so you parted from your friend & heaeed back to your apartment.

Once you got there it was almost dark outside; Yoosung messaged you a few times, saying he was bored on the city bus. Other than that your night was regular, nonetheless getting excited for the party. Yoosung luckily reminded you that it was a formal event and you needed to dress accordingly; which meant you needed to go shopping. But it would be worth it, right?

 


	5. RFA Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's actually give the chapters at least basic names! Speaking of names, yes, I changed the name of the story. But not completely, so it's alright.
> 
> I'm officially the worst at updating, but here comes chapter 5! I'm finally getting into the actual goddamn storyline, so I hope ya enjoy, my dudes. Let's hope I'll see ya again soon.
> 
> [Also?? Rip MysMe fandom? Less updates than usual here man…]

The day of the RFA party arrived sooner than you excepted. The week had gone by pretty quickly, you continuing to go to class and occasionally go out.

If you wanted to get to the event in somewhat ample time, you'd want to leave pretty soon; luckily, you were almost ready. After a few final touch-ups, you headed out to pick up Yoosung back at school.

The college wasn't especially far away from where you lived; that's why you had chosen the place after all. The day's traffic was mild, and so you were able to get through fairly smoothly.

Once you arrived at SKY University, Yoosung was already there waiting for you at the main entrance. He was dressed well and seemed preoccupied, eagerly texting someone on his cell phone. When he got in the car, he said a basic hello and complimented you on how you looked; otherwise, he just told you he was talking to the RFA online.

Besides that, the car ride was rather uneventful. When you finally got to the party and managed to find a spot to park your car (who knew how popular the event was after all?), the two of you were greeted by Jaehee at the entrance door and proceeded to head inside.

The party hall was done up nicely, with signs and decorations. There was a table of refreshments off to the side, and most people seemed to be busy chatting away. Scanning the area, you noticed most of the RFA members were already there; V and Zen seemed to be the only ones who weren't, but it was still early.

Yoosung was taken back by Saeyoung in order to help set something up last minute, and so you were left alone. With nothing else to do (seeing as all the other members seemed preoccupied), you took the opportunity to speak with a few of the party guests. Despite the formal occasion, some of them seemed to have rather odd motives; one was obsessed with his oil truck & only spoke in broken English, and at some point there was just a cat wandering around. Perhaps that was Jumin's idea. Nonetheless, most of the guests seemed nice and interested in the party. Many of them were excited to donate as well as spread their own personal causes.

At one point, V had arrived and took a moment to auction off prints of some of his photographs. He rarely put them out for sale, so it was a major event for collectors and even simply the curious who wished to own one.

You tried to participate yourself, but most of the betters had much more money than you; one even offered tens of thousands of dollars for a single picture.

There was simply no way you could keep up, thus you unfortunately couldn't get any for yourself. However, to at least try to compensate, you still donated some of whatever money you had in an attempt to help the RFA as much as you could.

Afterwards, the area slowly started emptying out with it getting late in the night; you then had a chance to talk with some of the other RFA members. Saeyoung continued to tell you silly jokes about you and Yoosung's "secret love affair" (which undeniably made Zen go on a tangent), and Jumin mentioned that the party had turned out a huge success compared to what they had planned.

Soon enough you spotted V free, and so went to say hello to him. He said that he was doing well, and had enjoyed the party.

You asked him ahout his auction, and told you, "Yes. It went better than I thought… I'm not quite sure why some people would offer as much as they have, but I can't say I don't appreciate it."

V laughed a little as he said that, and you subtly agreed with him; though you didn't want to end up seeming like you were making fun of the worth of his work, so you added, "I mean… I can understand why. They're very nice." Naturally, you of course wanted to say something more creative; because dammit, he probably got basic compliments a lot already. But as usual, nothing came to mind.

"Oh? Well, thank you for thinking so. I'm glad that you enjoyed them." He responded, humbly, even if he was just acting so. You continued to make small talk with V, until you eventually asked him more about his photos and he began to talk with you in-depth.

According to what he said, his exhibits were doing really well also; they all so far had good turnouts, which were expected to increase after the party due to its media attention. He had recently been on a trip virtually around Asia and Europe, and had many more pictures from it to share.

Although he continued to explain for a little while, you would admit you were somewhat caught off guard when he stopped and asked about you. It wasn't that it was completely odd, since you were kind of randomly hanging around him from time to time. That being still, you didn't exactly know what to answer either.

"Oh! Uhm… What about me?" Was the only vague response you could muster up, still with a hint of nervousness.

V shrugged, "Anything you don't mind. I'm sorry if I'm being too personal…" A moment passed, and seeing as you didn't say anything more, he added, "I can't help to be curious. You've been staying with us a lot recently. How come, exactly?"

Right. That much was true; and in a way it was somewhat weird nobody had mentioned it up until now. It was only fair of V to ask…

Seeing as you still didn't respond, V said cautiously, "If you don't mind, that is."

* * *

Since you didn't mind at all (rather even found it nice V bothered to ask about you), you offered some basic things about yourself; nothing super special, but hopefully you didn't bore him.

Luckily V seemed generally content with your answers. He looked like he was just going to bring up something, but just then Saeyoung arrived to which he closed his mouth.

"Heyo mayo! How ya doing! V, my mans!" Saeyoung swung an arm around V enthusiastically, grinning. He was cheerful (not that he usually wasn't), so this must mean that the party had been going well for real.

V subtly did his best to attempt to back away, "Erm, yes, hello, Saeyoung. How is the end of the party fairing? I should be paying more attention, shouldn't I?"

"It's chill, my bro, it's chill. We're doing just fine!" said Saeyoung, before turning to you, "Aye, (y/n)! Dudette! How's life? I see your boyfriend abandoned you, aww."

You sighed, "He's not my boyfriend, Saeyoung."

Saeyoung laughed, "That's what they all say. Poor guy's already catched the feels. Friendzoning is tough, man. Oh, and V, be sure to close up and all that, y'know. Jumin wants to see ya at the end of the party."

With that he left, winking, as you rolled your eyes; V then looking to you as well.

He was laughing, and seemed amused by the comments of his fellow group member. And then he took the chance to respond, in terms of Saeyoung's comment about Yoosung, "But you know, you can tell he likes you."

 

 


	6. Yoosung's Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, never mind - I'm now officially the worst at updating. 
> 
> I just -- I don't know. I'm not super confident in this story anymore and it's nowhere near to my best work ever, but I recently rediscovered it and found it fun to write; so hey, we'll give it a try! Even if I'm not hyper-proud of it, it'll still help me with my writing supposedly.
> 
> If you're still here [or maybe you found this later], I hope you enjoy! Let me know anything you feel like letting me know!

"Wait… Really?" You asked, somewhat predictable. "I don't see why he would like me."

V looked like he was going to laugh at that comment, but most likely for your sake didn't. "Let's just say Yoosung… doesn't exactly like me enough to speak with me much. But I've still known him for so long to be able to tell; and after all, I had... _someone_ who told me about him a lot."

"And from knowing about him, that's what you really think?" You didn't want to believe that V might encourage you on this. And, let's face it, you also wanted to know about _someone_. But let's also face it, that would be inappropriate right now.  
... _Then_ _again_ , _he_ _was_ _talking_ _about_ _you_. _No_ , _he_ _wasn't_ , _he_ _was_ _primarily_ _talking_ _about_ _Yoosung_. _You_ _were_ _there_ _in_ _relation_ _to_ _Yoosung_...

V spoke again, "Judging on his behavior, yes. Yoosung's... not very mature when it comes to such "romantic" situations nonetheless. He isn't the most social outside of RFA, either, which may be why Saeyoung always makes jokes about his feelings whenever he bothers to really talk to someone.

  
"He's easily flustered, but it seems more so this time - and he's almost always with you wherever I get to see him. He even brought you along to our meeting."

He took a moment to pause, seeing as you hadn't yet responded. You didn't know what to say - to you, Yoosung's being flustered was just his personality. Though perhaps V was right? After all, he knew your friend better and longer than you did.

You still didn't say anything for a while longer, and so V went on downplaying himself: "You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. I'll be the first to admit I was never that good at relationship cues... And that didn't exactly end well for me."

What was he talking about? Well... there goes something else inappropriate to ask about. He seemed sad as he said this about his past, and you really didn't want him to be. Thus, to try to get his mind off of it, you moved the subject back,"I noticed about how he didn't talk that much, outside of online in LOLOL... I thought that was just his nature."

"You're not completely wrong." V went on, "Like I said, he's easily flustered, so I wouldn't be surprised if that was all. I'm just saying what I think from my experience.

  
"If I were you... I'd make _your_ own judgment, from _your_ experience also. And if you do end up deciding you feel he may have some sort of interest in you, speak to him about it. Whether to let him down or otherwise."

You nodded to let V know that you were paying attention. Now you were considering this more - if it was true, you needed to talk to Yoosung about it as V had said. You'd judged him to be fairly sensitive with his emotions; hopefully he wouldn't be too upset, assuming the case? Though it would be better to do it sooner rather than later... you definitely didn't want to give him the wrong impression.

You thanked V for his advice, saying that you would probably speak to Yoosung soon. He agreed you shouldn't wait too long, if just for Yoosung's sake; you noted that although they didn't superbly get along, V did care for the younger group member.

Afterwards, V again apologized if he was being too personal; just that he cared about his fellow RFA members. Right, it wasn't about you.

  
You told him he didn't need to be sorry; and on the contrary, he had helped you with his input. He seemed comforted to hear this, for which you were glad.

The two of you continued to talk slightly, mainly about the party. V seemed as if he wanted to inquire further about more personal matters, as you did, but too sensed that wouldn't be formally right.

Pretty quickly you were approached by both Jumin and Yoosung. Jumin, as Saeyoung had mentioned, wished to speak with V. He also scolded him that he "needed to get rest for tomorrow", but clearly didn't wish to say much else with you there.

  
V agreed, thanking Jumin for getting "the appointment" set up despite his "many past refusals" to it; God, what the hell were these guys up to? Yay, golly gee, yet another inappropriate thing for you to mention.

They soon left and resumed talking, leaving you with Yoosung. He told you that he had finished all he needed to do and was ready to leave when you were, seeing you were his ride home.

  
The party hall was pretty much empty now, and most things had already been packed up. You decided by this it would be fine to leave now as well, and you and Yoosung headed outside.

It was easy to find your car as most people had long left. As you approached, you gazed towards Yoosung - should you ask him about his feelings, like V had said?

  
Right now, looked normal to you; at the moment he seemed lost in thought, staring ahead. ...If only you could know what he was contemplating about. Though perhaps you were being vain to consider it was about you.

You soon reached your car, and started driving back to the university. With Yoosung you made small talk about the party, though his mind still seemed to be somewhere else.

  
"Yoosung," you paused unsure whether to continue; but you did, "what are you thinking about?"

  
Suddenly he snapped, "Oh!

  
"Don't, uh, don't worry about that. It's about RFA."

  
See, it was about RFA. Or was that an excuse? No, no, don't think so high of yourself. You'll turn into Zen; which wouldn't be completely bad, but that man was the opposite of your nature.

"Is everything alright?" You thought back to V's "appointment" - and how V and Yoosung both admitted to not getting along as well as they could. Was it relating to that?

  
He still seemed somewhat shocked by the question, but replied confidently, "Yeah! Actually, really good. Just kind of... solemn, I guess."

Well, that should be alright then. You didn't want to meddle, as always, and so simply wished to Yoosung that everything continued to go well for him and the RFA. They were interesting characters, sure, but they seemed sweet in heart.

When you arrived at SKY, Yoosung grabbed his bag and appeared ready to go. But at the last moment, you stopped him: "Yoosung, can I talk to you about something?"

 

 

 

 


	7. Beating Around the Bush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's crap at verb tenses? I am! Who's crap at updating? I am!!
> 
> Well, damn. I'm not really too sure what to say here - I recently found this, again, and remembered how much fun I had with it, again, and continued along. This short little chapter was written mainly at once. I doubt it's my best work, again again, but it's fun to write and I hope it's not too bad. (Try to forgive the tense errors, if they're there. I'm trying, and probably not helping by pointing it out...)
> 
> Chapter 8's halfway-ish done, so that'll probably be up soon, too! I hope ya enjoy, and feel free to leave me a message - no, please do, if you want to. :D

"Yoosung, can I talk to you about something?" 

Yoosung, who had just stepped out of your car, turned back to you. Before he had been reaching to close the door, but now he pushed it open again. 

You motioned for him to come inside, and so he situated himself back into the passenger seat. He turned to face you, phone still in hand, and nervously asked, "...Yeah?" 

Crap. If you were going to do this after all, you probably should've come up with a plan for what to actually say. You've never been too good at winging these types of things, and Yoosung was such a good friend to you that you definitely didn't want to wind up hurting him.

By now Yoosung was tapping his phone case with his the tips of his fingers, maybe a nervous habit, and looking down at the car compartment that separated you. He glanced upwards, seeing you looking towards him but not at him. Then he asked softly, "What's up?" and he seemed even more nervous than the first time he'd spoken.

You shifted in your seat, turning away from Yoosung and grabbing hold of the steering wheel. Nothing happened, because the car wasn't on drive mode, so you just fidgeted with it aimlessly and stared out the windshield, into the upcoming view of the city. 

It was late at night, making it easy to see the lights on at convenience and apartments and some offices - places that ran probably until next morning. Less lights were on at SKY, except for a select few in the dorm rooms. 

At last you looked back to Yoosung, who was now going back from looking down to glancing at you nearly every second, you noticed. He meanwhile noticed you turned back, and stopped looking down, his eyes fixed on yours. He squinted a little, and said, "(Y/N), is everything alright?"

You continued messing with the steering wheel, but this time kept your eyes on Yoosung. You could tell he was concerned, and dammit, you've already upset him enough and you didn't even do anything yet. So you just take a deep breath, exhale, and say, "Yeah. Everything's fine... just, I, um," you're still fiddling, "I hope it all goes well with the RFA. Let me know if I can help, okay?" 

He turned his head and squinted a little as if to say he didn't really believe what you just said, but composed himself to natural posture quickly, as if to not alert you much. He stumbles on his words a little, but manages to stammer out, "Oh. Y-yeah. We're good. It's k-kind of personal but it's fine. I hope I didn't make you worry-" 

And that's the mess you were in now, because of your own damn silliness.

Realizing he's going to keep rambling anxiously as he does out of habit unless you cut in, you interrupt, "No, you're fine! I didn't mean to make it awkward. I just thought to let you know."

He nods, seeming content. You have a moment of calm, but mood disappears rather quickly along with Yoosung's peaceful expression. "...Are you sure that's all?" he asks, almost as an afterthought. 

"Yeah... that's all," you say, and you regret it almost instantly. You should be open with him, talk with him seriously, you're not a child - but you can't bring yourself to it. Damn you.

He says good-bye, turns around, and exits the car. And that's all.

You consider calling to him again as he walks along the campus, but soon enough he's no longer visible in the night and you use that as an excuse to just let it go for now. 

So you drive on, plainly, making a U-turn and heading back down the street towards the downtown area of the city - which included the party venue and your apartment building.

You arrive at the general place soon enough, wondering if there's another way to confront Yoosung without actually - well - confronting Yoosung in the first place. Though conning it out of him is immature, and perhaps you're thinking too highly of yourself again...

Well, that'll give you yet another excuse to eliminate the process altogether. 

You're almost to your building when you see a man walking along the sidewalk rather mindlessly - a man that even with his head positioned towards the ground you'd recognize anywhere by his striking blue hair, illuminated nearly white by the streetlights of the late hour. 

And before you can think much of it, you're rolling down your car window and shouting out, "V! Hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, you made it to the end! [So far, that is. The story will be continued... probably.] Nice dedication, mate. 
> 
> I started writing this as a way to celebrate my one year of having played MysMe in September of 2017, and it's my first published fanfiction in, well, ever. 
> 
> I'm not super proud of most of it, especially the beginning, but I hope it turned out alright and you're enjoying your reading reading! This has always been a fun little project for me, so let's keep it going :D
> 
> Thanks for sticking by and hopefully see ya soon!


End file.
